My Kind of Night
by EbonyArtist
Summary: Clark's POV Reminiscing about a previous night in Metropolis he had. My first fan fic, so please R & R. Not a lot of dialouge, but the next chapter will. Sorry for the few errors...Chapter 2 up! The last chapter is coming up...
1. Chapter 1

My Kind of Night

I was running rather quickly down the highway. The night was cold and damp; threatening to start pouring down raining as I rushed. I didn't care if I got wet, it wouldn't affect me that much, but I did care if the person I was meeting that night got drenched. I just came from my previous home to continue my usual check ups. My mom was okay, tired, but okay. I wish I wasn't so far from her, but she told me not to worry. I always worry about her, and she worries about me, worries about my secret. There are hundreds of reporters in Metropolis, as well as writers, and greedy citizens that would do _anything_ for a little change in there piggy bank; namely using me and my abilities to do their dirty work if they found out about me. Reporters that would expose my secret just for a good story are right around every corner, but I stay low and am extra careful around _those_ people. Fortunately, nobody in Metropolis knows my secret. Well, except one person but she's loyal so I don't need to worry, and nether does my mom.

There I was, the wonderful Metropolis. I slowed down so that I could walk into the Metropolis Inn entrance like a normal…human. Well, while I was waitin', I had a look-see at the place. There was gold everywhere, and…trees. They even have valet parking and doormen. She had said it was fancy, but… it was amazing, and nothing less. I was speechless, even in my thoughts…

"Clark?" a voice pulled me out of my stream of conscience. I didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. But I did anyways, just to see the exquisiteness of my best friend, Chloe. To my pleasure, her golden tresses were exchanging glimmers with the gold encrusted building. Her skin was also illuminated by the tone making it look more bronze than peachy and pink. It worked for her, _well_. As she walked up to me, she removed her black wool trench coat, which revealed a figure flattering black dress.

" Hey, little lady," I greeted her. "You look nice." I lied trying to find a better adjective to describe her gorgeous appearance.

"I mean, you look stunning" I corrected myself. She stopped about 2 feet from me and raised her head smiling as though taking in the compliment, waiting for another. I chuckled to her gesture which made her slowly close our gap and hug me. I stood there embracing her body and in for the time being, I took in her sweet smelling perfume. I remember it smelled light; there was cherry blossom in the essence. I closed my eyes and breathed in again, this time catching her orange scented shampoo. I hadn't noticed I was moving my hands up and down her back until I opened my eyes. Chloe moved her head away from my chest to look up at me, her jade eyes glittering. She has an amused look on her face.

"Clark, are you…sniffing me?" She quietly asked me. I know I looked like an idiot when I smiled because she frowned a little.

"I wasn't sniffing you; I smelled the aromas that are departing from your body. I'm sorry. But they did smell very pleasant, is it flowers?"I gave a small smile and watched attentively for her response.

"Yeah, thanks. Um, do you wanna go eat?" Chloe asked me while tilting her head in the direction of a small corner café across the street.

"Yeah, sure." We started walking across the circular parking lot until we got to the exit. While we waited for the cars to pass, which were only a few, including a limo, I took that time to compliment her on her dress.

"Your dress looks lovely on you. You have a nice shape." _I hope that came out right,_ I thought. I could feel Chloe's head turning to look at me beside her, and then look straight. I couldn't tell what her expression was, but I figured it was negative because of the dead silence that followed.

"Thank you. It's an old dress. You've seen it before." She replied softly. She started to shift around in her place. That's when I noticed we were just standing there at the sidewalk. There were no cars anywhere to be seen, so I started to walk off the curb. Chloe quickly followed suite. She giggled the whole time crossing the street, which was roughly 9 seconds, the delay being our leisured walking.

"I take it you noticed that we were standing there for no reason?" I her when we walked towards the café front door. I instinctively opened the door and waited for her to walk through. She suspiciously looked up at me with sly, now –olive colored eyes. I could get lost in those eyes forever, I thought to myself. When she broke the tension with a wiggle of her nose, she walked by me and waited. With that, I entered the cozy café, letting the door close gently.


	2. Chapter 2

Inside the café, we took a booth seat near the window. The seat was cushiony and made with dark brown leather. The whole bistro had the color scheme of browns, neutrals, (and what do you know) gold. The dim lights made me want to fall asleep, and the roasted smell of espresso and the aroma of homemade comfort food didn't help either. I put my hand on my forehead to hide my drooping eyelids, but Chloe caught me. She offered a wide pearly smile before moving my hand.

"Are you falling asleep?" she questioned before tilting her head.

"No. I'm resting my eyes," I answered without persuasion. "Are you?"

"Of course not; well while your 'resting your eyes' I'm going to go order us something, any thing you crave?" Chloe motioned emphasis on my excuse and got up from our table. She smoothed out her dress while she patiently waited for my request.

"I already ate with my mom, so…it doesn't matter." I watched her jaw drop as I told her this. Chloe loved eating the food that my mom cooked, especially the sweets.

"You're mean! Lucky…" she shook her head and pouted her lips as she walked up to the counter. I smiled as I watched her. She looked so much more mature than I remembered. I looked out the window to occupy myself. The whole area around the hotel looked lonely and quiet; not the normal busy Metropolis attire.

I leaned my head back with my eyes closed while I waited; I was drifting asleep. A few minutes later I felt a small tap on my shoulder. I was caught. Standing beside me was Chloe, looking at me with defeat in her eyes.

"I see you took my absence time to rest your achy, stressed eyes?" she said as she slid into her side of the booth across from me. I dropped my head and dropped my shoulders. When I raised my head, I saw a silver tray with two marble mugs and 3 mini plates with assortments of pastries.

"Ha-Ha, so funny!" I said using all the sarcastic-ness that was in my knowledge. "For me?" I pointed to tray. Chloe raised an eyebrow and she put her hand on her hip not visible underneath the table.

"For _us_. You get a plate and a mug; if you want, we can switch stuff." Chloe handed me a mug, which I looked at cautiously. I couldn't tell what it was; the inside of the cup was dark.

"Clark, its tea. Yours is vanilla and mine's is caramel. Drink it, it will wake you up. It's good." She commented before raising the mug to her lips and sipping the her own sweet tea.

"I didn't know there was a vanilla flavored tea." _Here goes nothing_, I thought. I took a big gulp of the steamy liquid to find it surprisingly delicious. It tasted differently than anything else I've ever had. It wrapped itself around my tongue making the vanilla savor in my mouth, my taste buds impatient for the next sip. I was in a daze; sort of. Chloe had been watching me the whole time while I enjoyed my drink.

"Told you it was good. Do you want a cookie or a brownie?" The sweets she offered me looked far from what she called them: the cookie had a lacy texture to it and the brownie looked more like a waffle bar, red powder sprinkled on top of it. I frowned, shrugged, and took both. Chloe chuckled at my actions; it amused her to see me lost and indecisive.

"What? I don't know what those are, so I'll just try 'em both." I replied to her gesture. I drank some more of my tea and looked up at her face; she looked content and peaceful.

"So how's Mrs. Kent doing? I didn't know she was back in town. Is everything working out with the trips and stuff?" she said with unexpected hesitation.

"Yeah, everything's fine, I didn't know she was here either. When I checked the barn I saw the kitchen light on and there she was." I answered.

"She's been really strong and focused. Smallville couldn't have asked for a better person." Chloe complimented. I beamed, proud of my mom. I guzzled down the remainder of my beverage before turning the attention to Chloe.

"She's not the only one having success." My statement caused Chloe to grin.

"Yeah, Kahn and I finally met eye to eye. Editor-in-Chief." Her voice started to trail off as her eyes became attracted to the silver tray. We didn't talk for a few moments, slaves to silence while we ate. I unintentionally overheard a man discussing his plan for proposal to his friend. _I'm going to put it on her hand while she sleeps and when she wakes up, she'll have 12 long steam white roses surrounding her. _

"That's romantic" I quietly whispered, breaking the stillness.

"What is?" Chloe asked me. I didn't think she heard me.

"Oh, the guy over there is going to propose; it's sweet how he's planning on doing it.

"It's not polite to eavesdrop, you know that. Hmm…getting pointers for a lucky lady?"

Chloe raised her head while she leaned back in her seat. She stared right in my eyes. It felt like _she_ had x-ray vision. She turned her gaze her hands, which she moved slowly around the surface of the table.

"Is there a woman?" she continued her fidgeting.

"No." she paused for a second at my response. Her expression showed hope, but mixed with pain. "Is there a guy?"

"Oh, Clark, of course not. I'm one of the toughest reporters in Metropolis. No guy in the right mind would date someone who is as cynical as me. And besides, I don't have time."

"You're not cynical, that much. I mean, you have your days, but that's because a no-nonsense girl." I got a smirk out of her, but her head was still lowered. I put my hands on top of her active ones, keeping them in place. They felt tiny and silky underneath mines.

"Chloe, you're the most thoughtful person in Metropolis I know. You're caring, loving, strong, and even though you are always busy, you make time for those who you care about. And if liking that about you is crazy, then I'll fly over the cuckoos nest for the rest of my life."

I formed a mega watt smile when I noticed her head rising, but stopped when I saw her face. Her cheeks and the table were stained with tears. She looked away her eyes glistening from moisture.

"What's wrong?" I could feel my jaw tightening at the thought of making her upset. She moved a hand from underneath mine to wipe away a tear and then she placed it on top of mine.

"Why?" she turned her head to face me.

"Why what?" it was something obvious because Chloe rolled her eyes and frowned. I got up to sit by her; one arm on her shoulders, the other with my hand intertwined with hers. Her eyes followed my transition, she sat there quietly looking for something within my soul.

"Why do you do this to me?" She finally answered my question, but the answer wasn't what I expected. I waited for her to continue.

"You always find a way in my heart and I actually _let_ you in. I know things about you that no one else does. It makes me happy to have your trust in me. But you just…it hurts." her voice was small and seemed to be annoyed at being heard.

"Chloe, I…I'm sorry. Why does it hurt you so much?" I didn't mean to ask right now, but I was curious.

"It hurts because we've always been extremely close, especially these past years, but you've never wanted me the way I want you. I'm just…your friend." she said without feeling. It felt bad to be told this. _Really_ bad. I guess in high school, I didn't care as much because I blocked that part out. All I felt like doing was disintegrate my skin with my own heat vision, but – I couldn't. I felt numb, I didn't feel Chloe leave for the bathroom. One appropriate word to describe myself : **Idiot.**

In the midst of my well deserved agony, I felt a smooth hand turning my head.

"It's okay. After 12 years, you become strong. I was just telling you what was wrong. You'll be okay, won't you?" I could feel her breath on my skin from her whisper.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't think you still felt that way about me, all the times I hurt you. I thought you would want to be relieved from it. If I could redo things, I would." Chloe smiled and grabbed my hand from the table to hold it between us.

"Now if you did that, we wouldn't be having this heart-felt conversation, now would we?" Chloe's mood went from miserable and exasperated to perky and cheerful.

"You got a point there." I gradually smiled, but I still though of myself as jerk.

"I know I do. It's getting late, will you walk me back to the hotel?" she innocently asked as she caressed my fingertips.

"Yeah, I will." I put a tip in the glass jar at the counter, then lead Chloe out the doors. This time holding hands.

**Sorry for the delay! This may be too long, please R & R… **

**(I think I messed up the characters. They're too emotional I think. But I HOPE you like it)**


	3. Chapter 3

**_(This is the last chapter)_**

To save lives from boredom, I won't explain our terrible journey from across the street to her hotel room. But I will tell of how GOLD everything was. Everything on the floor we were on was gold except the carpet and the walls; they were more of a cream color. Anyway, I was in front of Chloe's room standing quietly with her while she opened her door with her key card. A quick beep and the door unlocked; she positioned her foot between the open door and the door frame so the door would remain cracked.

"Thank you." She said as she tiredly stared into my eyes. I waited before opened my mouth to say something, but ended up licking my lips. _Then_, I finally spoke.

"No, thank _you_. Now I have a new favorite place to eat." I responded quite honestly, she slightly curved her mouth but her expression stayed blank. Something told me she didn't mean "thank you" to our midnight snack. She told me she didn't mean it that way too.

"I don't mean it like that; I meant...thank for listening to me. I got all emotional on you and I yelled at you and told you how terrible you are. It won't happen again, so thanks for bearing with me." Chloe was waving her arms around franticly as she explained to me her true meaning. I put a hand on her shoulder and shook her.

"Don't worry about it, it was my pleasure. You're always so tough; sometimes I need to see some emotion to make sure you're still Chloe. Metropolis has made you mean. And you didn't yell at me or tell me how terrible I am." Chloe's eyes shifted as a smile spread on her face.

"Uh, maybe that was all in my head…oh, yeah, I was _thinking_ how terrible you are. Yeah, I thought of some bad names for you, I don't think it would be appropriate to repeat them out loud." Funny, funny, funny. I crossed my arms and clicked my tongue.

"Uh huh. I'm leaving." I turned my back on her and waited. Chloe laughed heartily and then slapped me on the back.

"Ow! Maybe you're an alien too! Ouch." I was rubbing the spot that stung from the smack. She's so petite, but she can sure hurt you if she wants.

"You big baby, come on!" Chloe teased me while she got on her tippy toes to wrap her arms round my neck, still keeping the door cracked. She whispered good night in my ear and then parted form my body. I grabbed her hand while she backed away into her room. I craned my body so I could kiss her on the cheek. She let me.

"Good night, Ms. Lane." I said quietly as I walked retreated to the elevator. The elevator made a ding sound when the sliding doors opened. When the elevator doors smoothly closed, Chloe shut her door.

_Clark closed his laptop and set it aside. He had just finished typing a full account of a blissful evening he had spent with his best friend two weeks beforehand. He was bored, so he decided to do it. But now that he was done, he was bored again. He ran his fingers through his deep chestnut hair and deeply sighed continuously. His cell caught his eye. It was sitting next to him on top of a pile of denim. He reached over on his bed to it, and held it in his hands. He had an idea. _

****

**_(It will be a short while until I write another fiction, but I hope you enjoyed this one. Thanks for the review/ comments! )_**


End file.
